Assassin's Ballet
by ALPHAFAIL
Summary: He was exiled from the Greek world. Since a young age he was taught to fight, so he uses the art of combat the only thing that he knows too survive and he flourishes with it. He became a deadly assassin only known to the world as Douglas Crow. His real name Perseus 'Percy' Jackson now age 23,but that name has now been forgotten to the world but for her. Full Summary inside


**PROLOGUE-How Douglas Crow Came to Be**

 **This is a Crossover of PJO/HOO and Shield/Avengers**

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of the Characters, they all belong to Marvel and Rick Riordan**

 **Full Summary down below Also down below read the back story it will explain more about what is going to happen and why.**

 **The main Character is Percy Jackson. Minor but important Characters Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nick Furry, Clint 'Hawk eye'Barton, and Tony Stark Aka Iron Man. No percabeth i hate it.**

* * *

He was exiled from the Greek world. Since a young age he was taught to fight, so he uses the art of combat the only thing that he knows too survive and he flourishes with it. He became a deadly assassin only known to the world as Douglas Crow. His real name Perseus 'Percy' Jackson now age 23,but that name has now been forgotten to the world but for her. She is the star Ballerina in the Broadway production of the 'Nut Cracker',which so happens to be Crow's-Percy's- favorite ballet, why does Douglas Crow-Percy Jackson- like ballet, when he was a child, his now dead mother, Sally would take him to watch a play or ballet over Christmas break to ovoid the atrocity's of home life. In his mothers honor and his own personal liking Percy Jackson or now known as Douglas Crow watches plays and ballets when ever he can and supports the art. But how does SHIELD fit into all of this? Well the U.N. is fed up with this Assassin going around country's assassinating people and heisting banks with out being caught, heck Crow-Percy- is Blacklisted in 27 different U.N. commissioned shield with Crows capture or death, but Nick Furry owes Douglas Crow(Percy Jackson) a few favors. Also the Giant War is lurking near how will the gods get the help they need to survive?

* * *

 **PROLOGUE(I will rewrite this chapter later on i just want to see the interest in this story)**

It was a dreary evening on Olympus, the sky was clouded, it seems as if it would storm and it would never stop. They sky was dark, even though it was only 4 in the afternoon, you could not see the sun through the dense clouds. On the streets of Olympus seemed abandoned not a soul on the streets that were normally crowded with gods and other immortal beings trying to sell and trade goods or going on there merry way. But, the Olympian thrown room was in a ruckus, not matching the eerie silence like the rest of the city.

'Silence' Boomed the man in the largest thrown but it was clearly not heard throughout the thrown room so the enraged King smashed his lighting bolt on the ground cracking the marble floor below him. Once the other Gods became quite the god said' Guards bring Perseus , we have come to our decision'

(Moments later)

A young man was being dragged by either arm to they Olympian Counsel thrown room. Even though his head was facing the floor you could see the rage in his body language for being locked in a isolated room for so long with out being told why. This young man had the blackest of hair on his head that seemed be untameable like the sea. You could see the his scar riddled muscular arms that the guards dragged him by. You could only guess that the rest of his body too was scar riddled just like his arms from head to toe which he was.

The thrown Room was massive to say the least at least as wide as a football field and the hall way to this grand room was over half a mile long. The Magnificence of the Thrown Room was not it sheer size but the the art of marble and gold statues that surrounded it, each depicting its own story weather of a man fighting a hydra or of a statue of a God, at least a total of 20 could be seen in the hall way alone. These Pieces of art people would kill to have in there house or museum. There used to be a heart warming hearth in the middle of the room that blazed with a bonfire,but now it was reduced to nothing more than a few hot coals burning.

Once the two guards stopped in the middle of the thrown room with the young prisoner they chained him into the floor so he could hear the outcome of his rigged trail.

'We have a vote of 6-[ saying that you are guilty, Zeus, Artemis(will explain later on why), Athena(no sea scum can surpass my children), Poseidon (disgrace to my family), Ares(still but hurt about his defeat), Demeter(needs more cereal)], to 4[- that say your innocent Hera( the child is needed for the next great prophecy), Dionysus(will explain later on) ,Hermes, Apollo( his innocent but no one will believe me the god of Truth) ]2-Hephaestus and Aphrodite sustained, therefor we have found you guilty of treason against Olympus, because of your acts of treachery you should be killed or sent to Tartarus but for your prior deeds for Olympus we will pardon your life but you Shall be exiled for any Greek contact if you are seen at the camp or found by the hunters of Artemis you shall be executed'Bellowed Zeus King of the gods.

The young man was then told by his father "You are a Disgrace I here By Disown you Perseus Jackson are no longer my son"Once those words left Poseidon mouth a green light emitted from the young captive Perseus as if it were tearing out his very soul and he started to scream and thrash in pain until they light died and he passed out from withering pain.

* * *

 **Back Story,(Read all of this, it will clear a lot of things up)**

 **Percy was 16 at the time of his exile**

The Giant war has not happen yet, therefor Percy does not know of the Romans just yet.

Sally died before The second Titan war ended, she and Paul were murdered during the invasion by Kronos when they were put asleep by Hecate spell a drakon burned down there apartment building and they were still in it, and Poseidon blames Percy for her death

I will explain why Percy was exiled in a later chapter and you will under stand why

Rachel is Still the Oracle, yes she is the Ballerina

 **Percy Still has some of his water powers but extremely weakened due to Poseidon disowning Percy and will explain how he still has water powers latter on**

 **You guys will learn next chapter why Nick Fury owes Percy a few favors**

Even though Percy is Exiled he still has some godly weapons, he has Atlas's shield, Perses gauntlets, Iapetus's spear, and Kronos's scythe (even though in the books he did not get these weapons i changed it up a bit, also the gods did not know that he had these weapons as spoils of war, cause Zeus would have taken them for himself)

Percy is Also the Champion of Demos and Phobos gods of fear and terror, also Mr. D, Dionysus is his Patron,(i will explain it later on)

Hestia and Hera will have bigger roles later on you will understand...

* * *

 **Authors Note,**

 **This chapter was just a teaser for my Upcoming story Assassin Ballet**

 **The more the story goes on the more back story i will give**

 **Next chapter wont be out for until the 23th **

**Please tell me what you like so far and if you want to become MY BETA READER please PM me cause i need one. Also on ways of how to make this story better.**


End file.
